


Blossoming

by charcolove (charcolor)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, i'm. assuming you have figured that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolove
Summary: Every time Maika and Flower open themselves to be explored by each other, it's absolutely elating. Maika is comforted by her security, and Flower by her freedom.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 18 now, sluts
> 
> this is. uh. i've never written real porn before so don't get too excited

Something about restraint made Maika feel safe.

It was definitely a strange sentiment. A normal person would feel afraid and helpless if they were strapped down to a bed, especially if they were in nothing but their underwear. Maika found comfort in it. Maybe it was because there was no pressure to perform, to move her legs into some kind of arousing position. She didn't need to worry about working to please, or worry about messing up.

"I'll do anything to you," Flower had told her, very matter-of-factly. "If you give the safe signal, I'll stop. If not, I'll do anything I want to you. You don't have to do anything except submit to it. Okay?"

Maika was in very enthusiastic agreement. Her mouth had been occupied with a ball gag, so she was now silent as she watched Flower slowly undress.

It was honestly tantalizing. Flower would start with smaller accessories, like her collar and her single arm warmer, and let them fall to the ground like dead leaves. She unclasped and discarded each belt one at a time. She slid her vest off her shoulders, which dynamically moved to hint to Maika what was about to happen. Eventually, finally, she pulled her shirt over her head and thrust her chest forward, her nipples nearly slipping out from under her small black bra. Her shorts, loose now that she had discarded her belts, easily fell to her ankles.

Flower slipped a thumb through the band of her black panties, only to pull them up slightly and release them. It was enough for Maika's heart to speed up.

"I know what you're thinking." Flower calmly, slowly, took graceful steps toward the foot of the bed. Her voice was a low breeze, slipping through a small, coy smile. "You want me to take off everything?"

Maika nodded, and Flower began to climb over her.

"You want me to show you everything I have to offer?"

Maika nodded again. Flower's smooth hands rested on Maika's shoulders, and her knees rested in between Maika's forcefully spreaded legs.

"Then be patient. Be good. Be mine."

She released Maika's shoulders to retreat to her stomach, just above her crotch, right by the band of her panties. Kisses, slow and ravishing, with a quick flick of the tongue on the skin. Trailing very slowly up Maika's stomach, until the bra barricaded Flower from exploring any farther. She looked up into Maika's rose-hued eyes, her tongue still touching the skin. Maika mumbled something, an incoherent plead, then nodded as her eyes fixed onto the lacy white bra.

Flower's fingers walked up the sides of Maika's torso toward the cups of the bra. For a minute or so Flower kissed what she saw. She felt her lips press deep into the soft skin, and licked it again, occasionally gifting a tiny nibble. Maika moaned, squirmed with her limited movement, and moved her fingers desperately, probably attempting to point at the bra.

"Patience." Flower lifted her mouth to speak sternly. "I know what you want. You're just going to have to wait. Or do you not want to see everything?"

Maika whined, but she relaxed her hands and looked back into Flower's eyes. Flower pulled closer to her face and watched her eyes widen with anticipation. She couldn't help but smile.

"To be honest...I like seeing you get excited."

She lowered her face until her lips nearly brushed against the ball gag.

"It makes me... _excited,_ too."

Flower licked her lips briefly before landing them on Maika's neck. Against her lips, she could feel Maika release another moan, and against her legs, she felt Maika's begin to squirm and quake. Instead of kissing, Flower licked, trailing her tongue across the collarbone, and over the visible parts of Maika's breasts. Her hands slipped underneath Maika's body, and smoothly navigated to the clasp of the bra. Flower couldn't resist smiling as she heard a pleading murmur from Maika.

"You're so needy." Flower undid the clasp while looking Maika in the eyes. "You won't always get away with being so spoiled, you know."

Since the bra was strapless, Flower could quickly discard it, if she wanted to ruin the fun of seeing Maika watch her intently, barely able to constrain a squeal of excitement, and slowly leak drool from under the gag.

Flower grasped the bridge between the cups with her teeth, making sure to flick her tongue against the skin underneath before pulling away with the article. If she wasn't still wearing her panties, she would have been riding down against Maika's stomach. That gave Flower even more temptation to fully strip down, but she couldn't give Maika the reward of her body just yet.

She dropped the bra just beside Maika's crotch, then quickly licked her panties. "You're already wet," Flower observed. "I've barely done a thing."

Maika squirmed, but didn't attempt to respond. 

Flower pulled closer to her face again, this time planting her hands on Maika's tender breasts. "Are you sure you're going to be handle it if I go any further?"

Maika nodded emphatically.

"You know, you need to learn to hold your cum until you're told to relieve yourself." Flower began to repeatedly squeeze the breasts with her hands. "It would make things easier for both of us."

Maika averted her eyes.

"I'll forgive you this time. But you're going to have to make up for it."

Flower returned her mouth to Maika's breasts, closing her lips around the hardened nipple on one and gently massaging the other with her hand, occasionally circling her finger around the nipple. Her tongue also made circles in between moments of suckling. The pleasant taste and texture made her release a low moan. She switched breasts after a minute of doing this, and by then Maika, too, was already softly moaning again. 

"So warm," Flower murmured. Some sort of desperate fire ignited inside her body. "You're  _everything,_ Maika."

Maika was already blushing, but hearing that comment quickly filled her face with bright crimson as her legs began to quake again.

"You're not cumming, are you?"

Maika shook her head.

"Good, good. I think..." Flower gently moved Maika's warm breasts back and forth, and released them with a tiny bounce. "I think I'm ready to move on."

Maika's panties had a clasp, so just like the bra, Flower could easily undo it and toss it aside. Of course, just like the bra, that would be no fun. She pulled the unclasped cum-streaked underwear out from under Maika's plump ass, and crumpled it into a moist ball. She crawled back over to Maika's face, still blushing and drooling. Flower held up the panties with one hand.

"You're going to hold this in your mouth. Do you agree to that?"

Maika nodded with wide eyes. Flower undid the ball gag with her free hand, and glanced at the drool clinging to it as it was pulled away.

"Please do it," Maika whispered, in the few seconds before being silenced again by her panties.

Flower wiped away the drool from below Maika's lips. "Chew on it," she ordered. "This is what happens when you cum too early."

Maika obeyed, of course, but not without a soft whine and a quick jerking of her legs.

"It's worth waiting until I say so," Flower promised. 

As Maika chewed on her panties, Flower stood on her knees, looked Maika in the eyes, slowly reached her arms behind her back, and undid the clasp of her own bra. Maika, of course, let out a muffled squeal at this, which made Flower chuckle as she let the black bra fall aside. She lowered herself back down so that she could return to massaging Maika's breasts.

"How does your own cum taste?" Flower asked. Maika simply nodded quietly. "You're not disappointed, are you?" Flower kissed each nipple, now feeling her own breasts rub gently against Maika's. "I hope what I feed you is much more enticing."

Maika jerked her legs again with an eager cry.

Flower smiled and turned her body around, presenting her ass right in Maika's face as she lowered her face to Maika's crotch.

"Count to thirty, then you can spit it out," Flower decided. "And then, when you're ready, pull down my panties. With your teeth, of course. And remember,  _don't_ cum until I say so." 

Flower stuck her ass up and simultaneously lowered her head to close her lips and suckle Maika's clit. It was sticky, yet slippery. Once she heard a moan rise back up in Maika's throat, she slowly trailed her tongue down across the folds of the pussy and then inside. After thirty seconds had passed, Maika's moan was louder and clearer, in between gasps for air and screams of what was likely Spanish profanity, as well as Flower's name. Hearing that wonderful cry and those heavenly moans, and tasting the savory liquids soaking into the tongue, Flower almost felt her own pussy throbbing with desire.

As Flower maneuvered her tongue inside the wet cunt, she felt the edge of teeth briefly brush against her thigh before her panties began to be slowly, gently pulled down, gliding down the thighs and suddenly falling limp around the knees.

"Flower--" Maika's voice was high and breathless. "Please--can I...?"

Flower nodded. It was visible to Maika between Flower's thighs. In seconds, a tongue was thrust into her anus. The sudden, surprising exhiliration it sent through Flower made her unable to keep herself from moaning loudly in response. Their tongues both masterfully explored inside each other, and just as Maika had gotten as far up her ass as her tongue would reach, moaning and letting out muffled cries of Flower's name all the while, enticing her more and more, Flower lifted her head, her mouth now full of saliva, and demanded, "My pussy! Eat my fucking pussy!"

Flower stretched out her body and her legs so that Maika could reach. And, finally, what they both ultimately wanted. Flower felt the tongue flick across the hairy texture around her clit, then slip inside her, and touch the walls of her cunt so perfectly, and soft, gentle nibbles here and there on the folds, and her moan grew louder and louder in her throat until she felt her heart pounding, her legs quaking, her cum practically ebbing inside her, waiting to be free--

 _"Fuck!_ Maika!" Flower screamed. She felt her face burn with ecstatic passion. "Cum in my mouth!"

She shoved her lips against Maika's pussy just in time to feel it pumped full of delicious cum, and simultaneously, she felt herself release a load of cum into Maika's mouth. The licking and biting melted into kissing on the soft, soaked folds and sucking of the juices. It was so savory, flavored with eagerness and relief, passion and love. Maika, too, was greedily swallowing everything, her moan having risen to a muffled scream.

After everything was flushed out of her, Flower was overcome with calm, breathless relief, and her body collapsed, her ass even closer to Maika's face, and a puddle of leaked cum underneath her chin.

"Did...I do good...Flower?" Maika's voice was much softer now, satisfied, words spoken in between delighted breaths.

Flower pushed herself up again so she could turn herself around to properly look into Maika's beautiful pink eyes, glimmering with awe and love.

She let herself fall on top of Maika again, their rapidly pounding hearts against each other, their hot breath filling each other's ears. Flower lifted her head to kiss Maika. The taste of cum still flavored her tongue, but the taste of Maika, whose lips always had a hint of a peppermint flavor, remained forever underlying.

"Perfect," Flower exhaled. "So perfect."

* * *

They'd made it a habit to urinate and shower after sex, for the sake of health and hygiene. "It's not that I don't like having your cum on me," Flower had assured Maika. "But I don't want to stain your bed."

Similarly, when they retreated back to Maika's bed, with the restraints now removed and the duvet replaced with a freshly washed one, Flower chose to keep her underwear on. She worried that her pubic hair would fall out. "It's happened in my own bed," she explained. "I don't wanna leave any stray pussy hairs in your room when I leave. It's gross."

Maika giggled. "As if you didn't just tie me down and eat me out!"

Of course, she didn't protest Flower's choice. She also wore panties to bed. They both kept their bras off, as well as everything besides the panties.

Flower, being six inches shorter, could easily plant her face into Maika's sizable bosom. She felt Maika's voice through her chest. A lovely laugh, and a content sigh as warm arms tightened around Flower's chilly body.

"I love you," Maika whispered.

"I love you too," Flower responded in a murmur. She began to lazily trace her finger up and down Maika's back.

Maika rustled one hand gently through Flower's hair, barely dry from the hot shower, and stroked the other hand gently up and down Flower's side. They quietly pulled each other closer, closed their eyes, and smiled. Today's intimate experience was not the first, but just like every other time, it opened up more bright pathways for their unconditional love and trust to beautifully blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never had sexual intercourse
> 
> p.s. ava if you're reading this yeah i stole some ideas from you sorry


End file.
